


Beyond the Pain

by bluedragoninamber



Series: Unexpected Affection-Dooku/Qui-Gon Jinn Fics [6]
Category: Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace-Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Being strong in the Living Force is not always a good thing, Dooku has his priorities in order, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Force rocks, The Jedi Council is clueless about handling emotions properly, True Love, Yoda rocks, mission aftermath, poor qui-gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/bluedragoninamber
Summary: After a mission that ended in horrific tragedy, Dooku and Qui-Gon comfort each other.





	Beyond the Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/gifts).



** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

 ** AN ** **: This story is for Caudipteryx. She wanted hurt/comfort and true love. I did my best. Chronologically, it follows “Healing Touch.” Warning for referenced death scene and a reference to deceased infants. I’ve established that in this series, Yoda is aware of Dooku and Qui-Gon’s relationship and quietly approves, though nobody else knows.**

            Dooku tossed back the rest of his drink and decided against ordering another. He’d intended on getting drunk tonight, but it seemed that the Force had other ideas. He was as sober as he’d started out and beginning to wonder if he and his padawan needed to find another way to relax.

            Another glass landed on the table in front of him, this one empty as well. He glanced over at Qui-Gon, and one look told him that his padawan was having the same problem. The pleasant buzz they’d hoped for was denied them, as dark thoughts of the disastrous mission that they’d just returned from kept intruding. Though Dooku was the more jaded member of the pair, even he had been heart sick after tending a planet’s worth of victims of an intentionally weaponized virus. The Jedi had been called in too late to do anything but watch the suffering and death of an entire world. Dooku would never forget the utter devastation on Qui-Gon’s face as he took two dead infants from the younger man’s arms. His padawan had been trying to Force heal them, aware that it was futile and doing it anyway. Since there was no living person left to see, Dooku had wrapped Qui-Gon in his arms, and they’d clung to each other, desperately trying to find some affirmation of life in the midst of such total annihilation.    

            After they’d arranged for others to come in and dispose of the bodies, they’d dragged themselves back to their ship. No sooner had they arrived at the Temple than Dooku had a blinking message on his com…a Council debriefing summons. Dooku scowled, more than ready to tell the Council just where they could stuff their summons.   He realized that his padawan was in perhaps worse shape than even he was when Qui-Gon made an unexpected request.

            “Master, if I have to go talk to the Council now, I’m going to shatter. I need to forget for a while.” He bit his lip, a habit that only appeared when he was deeply troubled. “I know you wouldn’t usually do such a thing, but could we maybe…I don’t know…just go out somewhere tonight? Some place where we can just be people for a while rather than Jedi?”

            Qui-Gon had been right; Dooku wasn’t normally one for taking a night on the town. But Dooku could feel how emotionally brittle his padawan was, and he felt the same. Simply channeling the horror of the mission into the Force was not plausible, no matter how much the Council insisted. The Council was full of Temple-bound Jedi who hadn’t been on field work since their promotion. It was easy for them to forget just what Jedi experienced beyond the Temple doors, and Dooku had little respect for them at the moment.

            He turned to Qui-Gon. “That is an excellent idea, Padawan. Let’s change clothes and get out of here.”

            Qui-Gon relaxed slightly.

            “Should we take our coms, Master?” his padawan asked.

            Dooku smirked at the sarcastic edge to his question. “If we were to conveniently misplace them for a while, no one would be the wiser.”

            Qui-Gon smirked back.

            They had slipped from the Temple unnoticed and were down in the city in short order. Qui-Gon stayed close at his side, and Dooku realized just how fragile his padawan was. Qui-Gon was never this clingy.

            Dooku covered Qui-Gon’s hands with his own. “How do you feel?” he asked, grateful that the bar he’d chosen was quieter than most.

            Qui-Gon’s blue eyes were haunted. “Numb…and overwhelmed…at the same time,” he mumbled.

            Dooku pulled him close, tilting his chin up to kiss him softly. His padawan shuddered, burrowing his head against his master’s shoulder as the elder man drew him close.

            “Would you like to go somewhere more private?” Dooku whispered in his ear. He felt Qui-Gon’s nod against his chest.

            Though Dooku rarely made use of his funds as Count of Serenno, he did not hesitate to use them now, booking them for the night into the first luxury hotel they came to. Qui-Gon followed after him listlessly. It worried Dooku because his padawan was never this passive. It also further convinced him that he had been right to get them away from the Temple.

            The suite was palatial, and the elder man was pleased to see the huge whirlpool bath in the fresher. He set the tub to fill and began to undress. After a moment, Qui-Gon silently reached for his own clothes. Dooku lowered the lights and stepped into the water, nudging his padawan to sit in front of him. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him into an embrace, holding him against his chest.

            For a few moments, they sat in silence as the warm water slowly began to relax them.

            Qui-Gon broke the silence. “I felt them die, Master. Every one of them. I felt them all die.”

            Dooku gasped. “What?”

            The younger man continued, his voice trembling. “You know how strong I am in the Living Force. Their deaths…the Living Force amplified them a thousand times. And I felt them all.”

            Qui-Gon made a strangled sob even as the reality of what his padawan had experienced crashed down on Dooku.

            “I tried to release the pain and the grief. I really tried, Master. But there were too many deaths and the emotions were just too much…I’m sorry!” Qui-Gon burst into tears, scarcely aware at first of his master drawing his head down to his chest as he held him even more tightly.

            “There’s nothing to apologize for. I am so sorry, Padawan. I had no idea that you felt all that.” Dooku’s breath caught on a sob, and he felt the threat of tears in his eyes, both for what agony he’d experienced and for what agony Qui-Gon had experienced. For once, he did not try to release his emotions to the Force. He let himself cry with Qui-Gon. As they’d clung to each other on that planet of horror, surrounded by death, the two men clung to each other now, enveloped in the warm, humid embrace of the water, their Force bond, and their love for each other.

            Finally, they found they had no tears left. Dooku took a wash cloth and wet it, using the cooling water to clean the tears from his padawan’s face before doing the same to his own.

            “Come, Padawan,” he said softly. “Let’s get dried off. The water is getting cold, and I don’t want you to catch a chill.”

            Dooku stepped out of the tub and then turned to steady Qui-Gon beside him. He Force-called a soft, fluffy towel and dried his padawan with great care and then himself, using a quick burst of the Force to dry their hair as well. Then, he guided the younger man to the expansive bed which was already turned down, displaying silk sheets and plump pillows. Qui-Gon went without prodding, still passively allowing his master to direct him. However, once Dooku sat down on the bed, he moved to straddle the elder man and was startled when Dooku gently pushed him away.

            “Master, don’t you want?...” Qui-Gon began.

            Dooku smiled gently. “Tonight, Padawan, this is about you. You wanted to forget for a while. Let me make it a little better. Let me love you.”

            Qui-Gon blushed. Beyond words, he simply nodded and allowed his master to nudge him onto his back.

            Dooku said nothing more, choosing instead to let his hands and lips speak for him. He draped himself over the younger man, beginning with Qui-Gon’s lips. For many minutes, he lavished attention there, kissing him thoroughly, coaxing his still shy lover into the kind of deep, breathless kisses that let their tongues dance with each other.

            When he managed to pull himself away from Qui-Gon’s lips, he began to work his way down his padawan’s body, first nibbling his neck, then teasing each nipple to an erect point. The younger man cried out from the pleasure, his cock already half-hard and glistening with pre-cum. Dooku couldn’t resist a taste, his tongue circling the head with the same teasing that he’d lavished on Qui-Gon’s nipples. His lover cried out again, helpless beneath the tender onslaught.

            Then, Dooku picked up where he’d left off, kissing his way down hard muscles and over smooth skin and the rough scars that his padawan already carried from their previous missions. His hands traced every bit of skin within his reach, saber-calloused fingers bringing startled pleasure to each curve and line of Qui-Gon’s body. He swirled his tongue in the younger man’s navel, managing to tickle his padawn so much that he laughed, before descending even lower.

            By this point, Qui-Gon’s cock was fully erect and felt like steel in his talented hands. Dooku playfully traced the ridges and contours, teasing the slit and driving his padawan to the end of his endurance.

            “Master, please!” Qui-Gon begged, reaching down to part his legs.

            Gently, Dooku prevented him. “Tonight, Padawan,” he said softly, “I want you to take me.”

            Qui-Gon’s blue eyes went wide. “But Master, you never bottom! You told me so yourself. You said you never would.”

            The elder man sighed, blushing slightly. “I thought I never would.” He swallowed around a lump in his throat. “But now…now I know that I was wrong.” He blinked away tears. “I love you, Qui-Gon. I want you to take me. I want you to know that I am yours every bit as much as you are mine.”

            Now it was Qui-Gon’s turn to blink back tears. “Force, Master, how I love you!” He bit his lip. “But I have no idea how to do this. I don’t want to hurt you.”

            Dooku smiled. “There are a number of ways to do this, and I am quite capable of guiding you in making sure that you don’t hurt me. Perhaps the easiest way would be how I have often taken you, with you straddling my lap. I can do the same to you. You already know how to prepare me because it is the same way that I prepare you.”

            He saw the familiar resolve in Qui-Gon’s eyes and felt the younger man’s excitement and anxiety across their bond. Dooku sent a wave of calm to him and then handed him a jar of lube from the bedside table as his padawan sat up. The elder man turned around and went to his knees to give him better access. With hands that trembled, Qui-Gon liberally coated his own cock, wincing at the sharp pleasure of his own hand before reaching out to caress his master’s entrance with well-oiled fingers. He teased the muscles into relaxing, just as Dooku always did with him, as he carefully slipped first one finger, then a second, inside. Dooku gathered his control and exerted the Force to help further relax his muscles. He wasn’t about to risk Qui-Gon seeing him hurt from this, not tonight of all nights.

            By the time Qui-Gon had four fingers inside him, Dooku was fighting the urge to simply shove himself down on his padawan’s cock in order to make sure that Qui-Gon would control their lovemaking.

            “Now, please, Padawan!” he begged, blushing that he would beg for it, but enjoying his vulnerability despite it. He felt a kiss on the side of his neck and expected Qui-Gon to simply guide him back and take him.

            “No, Master. Turn around. I want to see you while we do this,” Qui-Gon said, his hands on Dooku’s hips, coaxing him to turn around.

            Dooku complied immediately, desperation clawing at his control as Qui-Gon guided him into his lap. Just as Qui-Gon entered him, his padawan spoke.

            “I love you, Master.” The words echoed across their bond as Qui-Gon chose that moment to drop the last barrier between his mind and Dooku’s.

            Suddenly, Dooku’s mind was flooded with his padawan’s love for him, love so overwhelming that he didn’t even notice the slight pain of Qui-Gon’s entrance. His padawan was buried inside him, as deep as he could get, his arms wrapped around his master and his mouth stealing Dooku’s breath with kisses as passionate as the ones Dooku had led him in earlier. Dooku laughed for sheer joy and did his best to offer Qui-Gon the entirety of his love in return. The Force seemed to sing around them, drawing them into a rhythm in time with the song, even as Qui-Gon slipped an oiled hand down to stroke his master’s cock to that same rhythm. The notes built and climbed higher, obliterating lingering pain and grief from the earlier horrors that had brought them here in the first place and sending pure pleasure surging through them. It built and climbed until all they could feel was the union of their bodies and the love they felt for each other.

            Finally, in one perfect moment, it crested…and ceased. Qui-Gon muffled his scream against his master’s shoulder even as he came deep inside him. Dooku came as well, his cock sandwiched between them, painting their sweaty skin with his cum as he muffled his own scream in the crook of his padawan’s neck.

            For endless moments, they drifted in a cocoon of Force-induced bliss. It was only with greatest reluctance that Qui-Gon opened his eyes to stare into Dooku’s.

            “Master…” he began…and could not find words to finish.

            Dooku simply held him. “I know, Padawan,” he said at last, “I know.”

            After a time, wrapped in each other’s arms, they slept.

            They returned to the Temple late the next morning and were not at all surprised to find Yoda waiting for them in their rooms.

            Dooku sighed. “I presume you are here to summon us to the Council to report on our mission…and to explain why we disappeared last night.”

            Yoda smirked just a little. “Presume wrongly, you do. Know of your absence, the Council does not. Told them that receiving training from me on hiding your Force signature, you were. Thus, able to attend the debriefing, you were not.”

            Qui-Gon managed a small smile. Dooku smiled as well, reaching down to scoop up the small Jedi.

            “Thank you, Master,” he said. “Qui-Gon and I…needed that time.”

            Yoda’s gaze raked over Dooku and Qui-Gon. “Better, you are? Found in each other what you needed, you did?” He reached out and clasped a hand of each of them in his own hands, squeezing gently and sending a comforting wave of affection to both of them across their lineage bonds.

            Surprisingly, it was Qui-Gon who spoke. “Not completely better, Grandmaster.” He met Dooku’s eyes, unwilling to lie to Yoda.

            Dooku nodded in agreement. “Not completely better…but maybe getting there?”

            Qui-Gon stared down at their joined hands. “Yes. Getting there.”


End file.
